Temple Glider
- walk/fly left - walk/fly right |preq/seq= |development= |credits='Art' Markus Heinel Programming Chris Burt-Brown Music Dave Cowen |menu= |game= |special= |avatarsInGame= |avatarsFromGame= |description = Unique platforming/flying mechanic used to escape the ancient tombs.}} Temple Glider is an action platformer game released on October 8, 2010. The player controls an Egyptian bird trying to get to its sarcophagus. This game was made a distributable game on May 1st, 2012. ---- Controls Left and right arrow keys - Move *Hold down either key to fly Levels Temple Glider has a total of 20 levels. Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Ending }} Hazards Most hazards force the Egyptian Bird to start at its last checkpoint if the bird comes in contact with them. *'Spikes' - These are usually lined against the sides of walls or the ceiling and floor to prevent the bird from being able to hug the wall while flying. *'Bull buckle chains' - The Bull Buckle will move the chains to follow the bird. The bird itself can go through the chains. Only the Bull Buckle will deal damage. *'Crusher blocks' - Crusher Blocks will move in an "L" direction. When they fall down, they will crush the bird. *'Fire-breathing pharaoh heads' - These appear only on Level 20 and are easy to avoid. They breathe a chain of fire that will stop either when they hit something or falls of the screen. *'Arrow-shooting blocks' - These blocks will shoot out arrows when the bird flies in front of it, no matter how far away the bird is away from the actual block itself. Their target block is marked with a red "X". *'Spike squares' - Spike squares are squares that have two spikes on each side. The bird often times have to fly past lots of them such as in Level 13. *'Quicksand' - If the bird lands on sand, it will start to sink. Keep flying in one direction to escape. If the sand comes up to grab the bird, press the left and right arrows to escape. *'Wind' - The wind itself will not kill the bird. Wind will appear on Levels 3 and 20. It goes in the direction opposite the bird is flying in and will push it back. However, it has no effect when the bird is walking. Interactive Objects *'Sarcophagus' - The sarcophagus is a checkpoint. Touch it to have the birds spot automatically be saved. *'Rings of light' - These grant the player extra points. *'Stone heads' - Stand on the Stone Heads to open gates. However, the gates will not be open permanently. Fly through the gates before they completely close or else they will crush the bird. Timing is everything. *'Chain gates' - These are opened by landing on Stone Heads. Fly through them quickly to prevent being crushed. *'Tread blocks' - These will push the bird down, often to its death, if landed on too hard. es:Temple Glider Category:Temple Glider Category:Games Category:2010 games Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:Programming by Chris Burt-Brown Category:Art by Markus Heinel Category:Browser games Category:Level-based games Category:Distributable games